Wonderland?
by AmayaFire99
Summary: Alex Red is now in a orphanage because of the death of her father. It's two days until her 16th birthday and she promised herself she'd go into the orphanage's maze. Will she do it? Lucinda her orphanage mother takes good care of her, but for how long? My very first fanfic please tell me what you think. Doesn't really fit in this category but I didn't know what else to put, sorry.


Chapter 1

_I remember my mother telling me stories. Stories of a world where she fought fierce battles and was always late for tea. A world where she would sit at the tea table arguing with a cat named Cheshire and a Rabbit named Peter. She told me how she was always so happy when the hatter came and stopped the arguing. She told me of this world that seemed so unreal as if it was the realist place ever. This world she described to me she gave it a name that name is Wonderland. She told me that one day I'll find my own Wonderland. How each Wonderland is different and how at some point you have to choose living in Wonderland or this land. One day when I was five, my father came into my room and told me that mother had to go away. He said I wouldn't see her for a long time. When I asked if she went back to Wonderland he slapped me and told me to never speak of those stories. I agreed but secretly wanted to know why. When I turned seven, my gift was a movement to an orphanage. My dad, with the dismissal of my mother, committed suicide. I remember being pryed from my dead father's body. I remember the blood and slash through the throat. I wouldn't accept suicide. I thought someone murdered him. I screamed and fought as I was being dragged from my home. This was also the day I learned my mother was in a 'home for the mentally sick people' as I heard the cops put it._

_ I now live in an orphanage. Sitting up in my room thinking of a place that I could escape to. The same place my mother used to talk about. That place she said everyone has but not everyone goes to. I sit thinking of Wonderland. My Wonderland. I think what if this is a real place and my mom wasn't crazy. I believe it's out there. But, not here in this town that knows everything about what happened with my family. Always talking about me and my family. I live in a town where my mother, Alice Red, my father, Charles Red, and me, Alex Red, is daily gossip. I live in a world that hates me. Hates my family. In a world where I am alone. Nobody wants to be friends with a girl who might go insane one day or might already be insane. I don't even go to school, I'm homeschooled. I, Alex Red, will always and forever will be alone _I finish writing in my journal, I close the book and lock it. I look out my second floor window at the slow rising sun. The sky turning pink and the new light shine among the garden. I climb off my bed and into the window sill. I look down at the twinkle of the morning dew in the sunlight and smile. I've always loved the garden. It's the place I can go to escape the nonsense and live with the music and flowers.

I climb back over my bed and place my feet on the wooden floor beneath me. I run to my closest and grab a black spaghetti strap corset dress with a red rose design and the skirt part of the dress tutu like with rainbow sparkles on the black fabric. I slide in a pair of black tights with the right leg having a silver barbed wire design and the left neon swirls. I grab my black converse with rainbow spikes on the heels and slide them on. I go to my dresser and open the top drawer with one of the two keys I keep around my neck. I pull out a purple and black checkered messenger bag and lock the drawer back. I put my journal in it and my mp3. I lay my bag on my bed and head to the bathroom. I look in the mirror to see a pale skinned, straight pitch black haired, bright blue eyed, "insane person" looking back at me. I tilt my head letting my hair that comes to my shoulder blades fall to the side and watch as the reflection does the same. I grin and grab my comb. I comb my hair till it's straighter and then comb the top of my hair forward creating bangs that crosses over my left eye. I bend my head so I'm facing the floor and shake my head letting every hair find the right place. I look into the mirror and smile as I start to apply eyeliner darkly. After I finish in the bathroom, I walk back out and look out the window to see the sun now sitting just above the horizon.

I throw my messenger bag over my shoulder and hear the other kids of the orphanage shuffling out of their shared rooms and getting ready. I look over at the spot where an empty bed sits and sighs. Nobody sleeps in my room I have the whole room to myself. I sigh once again and open the door to the hall now full of children of different ages. I look around at some of the kids staring at me and glare back at them making them look away. I smirk and close my door. I look down the hall at the variety of children. I take off down the hall dodging kids. I make it to the stairs and run down, smiling because I know none of the other kids can dodge as well as I can. I stop on the first floor and run towards the kitchen for breakfast. I always get my food early so I don't have to deal with the pushing and shoving of snot nose kids. I make it to the kitchen before any other kid and see the adult keepers making breakfast. I alike and walk up to my favorite adult in the house hold, Lucinda. She knows what I will and will not eat.

"Hello Alex, came for breakfast I see," the lovely British brunette said with a teasing twinkle in her green eyes.

"You know it," I reply with a smile and a wink. She always teases me because I sometimes don't eat breakfast. I watch grab toast from the toaster and start to butter them. My smiled widened when she dropped a blob of butter onto her shoe.

"Dang," I hear her nimble under her breath and she looks at me. "You laughing at me?"

"Nope, not at all," I answer with an awkward army salute.

"I believer you're lying, soldier," Lucinda says with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Sir No Sir. I am not lying at all," I say starting to back away.

"Really? Then, I'll go easy on you," she lunges at me and smears butter across my face.

I tried to dodge Lucinda's attack but fail and end up taking butter to the face. I played it dramatically and act like I was dying. I fall back into a chair and play dead with my head hanging over the break of the chair. I couldn't help but smile when I heard Lucinda laughing. I look outside into the garden and thought I saw a white blur run into a bush. Maybe a rabbit or something. I got up from my spot on the chair and walk over to the window to see if it was still there but don't see anything.

"What are you doing, Alex?" Lucinda asked me holding a plate of food.

"Nothing," I answered quickly and sat back down.

"Really?" She asked not trusting me.

I dramatically gasp and place my hand over the place my heart is located, "That hurt. I can't believe you'd not believe me after all we've been through." She just smiles and shakes her head.

"Ok drama queen," she replies and places my food in front of me. "Eat."

"Fine. It's not poisoned is it," I ask with a serious expression.

"Of course not," she says drawing out the end. I smile and start to eat. "Maybe," she smirks and goes back to making food.

I stop and look at the food. I smile and start to eat. Lucinda is great she doesn't judge me such as everyone else in this house. It's ok though because I have less school and plenty if free time alone. I don't even have school today, thank you homeschooling. I finish eating and stand up. I realize that the kitchen is now full of children. I head into the crowd of pushing kids and slowly make my way to the sink and wash my dish then put it in the drainer to dry.

I turn to head outside but see the worst kid in this place. Sixteen year old, female, bitch, Casandra Cummings. She think she controls me along with everyone else in the orphanage. She isn't even a real orphan. Her parents only put her here because they couldn't make time to care for her. She gets 'I'm sorry' money every week from her rich parents. I duck my head and turn the opposite way to try to avoid her. I dodge through the thinning crowd and head out the front door. After getting outside onto the porch, I make an sharp turn to the right and head to the back of the house to the garden. The garden is a huge place. If you didn't know it like the back of your hand, you would get lost easily. Ever since I've gotten here this has been my favorite place. Unlike anyone else, I know the garden well. I wander the gardens in search of new places the ones hidden within the garden. There is one place I've been told to avoid, though. The maze. The maze is dark and scary which is fine by me but when I get near it, something eerie keeps me away. I haven't give in before but I promised myself when I turned 16 I'd go in. Why 16? I don't know it just felt like the right age and I'll be sixteen in two days.

I walk past the maze entrance and to the tree i usually hang out at. I lay down, and stare at the sky. The sky... so wide and vast. I sometimes wish i could fly. I'd fly. Fly away from here and never come down. I would be alone away from the pain. Away from the bullies. Away from everyone and anyone that has or will ever make fun of me. I'd fly so far and for so long. I'd fly until i found my Wonderland. I'd fly till my father is back. I'd fly until i meet my mother again. I'd fly and fly. So, far that even the heavens can't reach me. I smile and close my eyes. I lay and imagine myself flying millions of miles and further. I suppose i feel asleep because i started dreaming of a man. A man who would pull me away from this world. I ran into this man in the garden maze.

The man whom would be my savior. This man came in black and red. His attire, which was of the rich, was like mine. He wore a black top hat with white and red musical notes on it. His red long sleeve with holes in the arms and a black vest over it. His black jeans, skinny but not to tight. Him, himself, was tall. Taker than me. With me being five, eleven. He must have been atty least six foot. He smiled a gentle smile and promised to take me away. He was so familiar, yet i didn't know him. He said he want alone but the others were similar to him.

I dreamed of my savior. I dreamed of finding the end of the maze with his help. At the end, there was light. He told me to go ahead. So, i ran. Time for me to see my Wonderland. Finally. Wait. Everything stops. I face my savior. He now being covered in blood. I screamed. I look for the light but it gets further away. Further and further away. It's dark. He fades away. I'm crying and scrambling to find a way out.

My fist makes contact with something. I wake and sit up. Sudden brightness and fear blurred my vision. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I'm breathing really hard and I can't hear anything. I blink a couple of times and let my vision and hearing fade back to me. My hearing coming first, I hear screaming. I think was my own but then realizing it didn't belong to me but instead to, as my vision comes back to me... Oh no. The screaming belongs to the now bloodied, Casandra Cummings. Damn, I've done it now. I see some adults running towards us, including my dear Lucinda.

"What the hell is wrong with you," the bitch, Casandra, yells high pitched and annoyingly at me, who is standing behind Lucinda who had to pull me away from Casandra when I attacked for scratching me.

"What's wrong with me? The fuck wrong with you! You attacked me," I yelled back at her, who is standing freely.

"Daaaamn, why must you be so stupid i was just trying to wake you up..." So tries to say innocently.

"Screw you! You scared the fucking shit out of me! I was only trying to sleep for a while longer," I yell as an interruption.

"Well, you looked as if you were having a bad dream... You were tossing and freaking out. I heard you scream and saw you crying. So, I..."

"Fuck you! You don't fucking like a single cell in my body... And p.s. If someone is freaking the fuck out in the middle of a dream don't fucking touch then unless you are ready to be fucking decked in the face and end up with a broken nose."

"No, really i haven't learned that at all today."

"Be quiet with you sarcasm. Now, what was the real reason you came over here..."

"Because i heard your scream, is the only reason."

"Don't act fucking innocent because all the adults are here." I stare and look her up and down. I look once more and then freak. I throw my bag off my shoulder and throw open the top. I rummage through our and stop and just drop it. I look up, glaring in her direction. She has backed up a few steps. I smile, still glaring. She walls backwards for a little while and the takes off. I take of after her. Dodging the hands trying to grab me and slamming right past two adults. I chase her through the garden, I was on her in less then a minute. I hear the adults chasing us. I don't care though, because my hearing has faded, along with my focused vision, due to anger and... Fear. She cannot get away! I chase her as fast as I can and she keeps running looking back with a fearful face only to stare into the closing in face of a pissed of insane person.

She has gone and pushed me far enough. The only feeling I felt right then was fear. Fear can mess with your head. I know because even though I'm only fearful, I want to end her. End her rampage of bitchness. End the suffering of the other children in the house. Why I care about them? I don't know.

I run now in her heels but not close enough just yet. She looks back and let's out a scream. One loud enough to break through my faded hearing. One loud enough to bring me back to my senses. One to show me I'm extremely tired. I tackle her to the ground, before I had full control of my motions, and pin her arms and legs, this was in my control.

"Where the fuck is it," I yell in her frightened face.

"In my dress pocket," she managed to stutter out.

I freak and look down at the pocket and open to pull out my journal. As soon as I grab it, I get up and leave her on the ground. The adults havn't caught up yet but they're close. I continue to walk to the orphanage. Not stopping even when the adults start yelling for me. I just walk. I open the door and go inside leaving the door open. I head straight up stairs and to my bedroom door. I hear running footsteps coming up the stairs, but I just open the door, go inside, and then close and lock it right behind me, slamming it in the face of Lucinda.

I walk over and sit on my bed. I ignore the banging on the door. I ignore the world. I look out the window at the garden. At my tree and at the maze. Even from this high up I can't see the end of the maze, because it's hidden in the woods. The woods are also dark so, I haven't gone in there either. Maybe I'll just stay in my room until I turn sixteen. No I have to eat... I think. Sigh, I'll come out tomorrow. Whatever. Time for bed.

I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I change into some comfortable, baggy, black with red hearts night clothing and sit in bed. I check the time and it's midnight. One day until my birthday... Yay. I pick up my journal and a pencil off my bed and start to write, _I sometimes wish for a more exciting life. One in which after my father's murder, I ran. One where I lived in a world full of music and craziness. One where I never knew what was coming around the next corner. I wish for a life in my Wonderland. If Wonderland existed, that is. Wonderland is only part of my dreams. Far away from reality, far from everything known today. Where the law of physics didn't exist and there was few rules to follow. Where I am loved and fought wondrous battles such as my mother. Someday, I will live in my Wonderland. Not my mothers. Not somebody else dream. Just mine. I can't wait. _I lay down my journal on the table by my bed and get settled in to go to sleep. I play some music and fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
